


The Master Key

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, minho isnt there but they discuss him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: ft the bff taeminaka “Oh, so you’re the only one who’s allowed to like stuff shoved up their ass?”funny thing in which taem discovers key’s box of *toys* ;)))) n they have a no kink shaming discussionwarnings: basically discussing sex the entire time, cursing, bdsm mention





	

“ _Key?_ ” Taemin calls from Key’s bedroom, and Key groans. He’s probably rummaging through his closet again, asking to “borrow” something for a date with one of the many fuckboys he’s constantly complaining about, which will either be returned to Key covered in mysterious stains, or not at all.

“What do you want-” Key freezes as soon as he enters the room, clutching his laundry basket for dear life.

“ _What_ is _this_?” Taemin raises an eyebrow, twirling a blue ball gag on his fingertip.

“Uh… I’m… How did you find-”

“You need a better hiding spot, man,” Taemin snorts, stepping aside to reveal that he’s dumped the entire contents of Key’s Secret Box onto the bed. Butt plugs, a leather whip, metal handcuffs, and leather lingerie are strewn across his peachy pink comforter for the entire world to see. Key clears his throat, prepared to divert the situation entirely by yelling at Taemin for snooping through his shit, when the other speaks again.

“Where did you buy all of this? I’ve been looking for one of those plugs with the jewels on the end forever.”

"Wh- _what_?”

“Oh, so _you’re_ the only one who’s allowed to like stuff shoved up their ass? Come _on_ , Key.”

“They’re, uh… They’re not for me,” Key mumbles, his embarrassment increasing with each rotation of the gag on Taemin’s entirely too nonchalant finger.

“Then who…”

“Minho.”

“Oh,” Taemin’s eyes widen as he finally stops swinging that goddamn ball gag around, his expression quickly turning into a shit-eating grin, “ _Oh_. Minho, fucking _Minho_ , is your _bitch_!”

“Ugh, Taemin, shut up. It sounds so weird when you say it out loud,” Key sighs and sets his laundry down. He moves to gather up the various toys from his bed when Taemin wraps his arms around him, bouncing up and down excitedly.

“ _Minho’s your bitch!_ ” he squeals and laughs, “Do you make him call you… _master_?” He emphasizes the last word with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a conspiratorial whisper.

“Shut up,” Key hisses, breaking free from the other’s grip.

“Am I embarrassing you? It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know,” Taemin suddenly gets very serious, looking at Key like a parent might while giving their kid ‘the talk’, “Everyone has kinks.”

“I’m not _ashamed_ , you dickwad. I just don’t wanna talk about it. It’s weird.”

“Hmmm,” Taemin jumps onto the center of the bed and watches as Key places his toys back into the old hat box, “Do you remember that douchebag Jongin? Well, he was into piss. Like, _really_ into it. One time, he made me stand-”

“Why are you telling me this?” Key sighs.

“Because I don’t want you to feel bad. Some people have kinks that are a lot weirder than yours, and in fact, I think that kinky sex is an essential aspect of any healthy relationship,” Taemin affirms with a nod of his head.

“I already said I don’t feel bad. Now, _stop talking about it_ ,” Key whines, pretending to hit Taemin with the whip.

“Master, _please_ ,” Taemin lets out an exaggerated moan, and sprawls out on the bed for added drama.

“Fuck off,” Key laughs along with Taemin, “And for the record, I make him call me _mistress_.”


End file.
